TUAOA:Naruto ?
by Lunar Kitsune83
Summary: Sakura had always had a crush on Naruto since he saved her from some bullies.Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto for who he was but if his deepest secret came out. Even deeper then the kyuubi, will they still love him or rather her? FemNaruHinaSaku
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this with permission from Dark-Magician-41. If you want to read the original it is called Card Captor Wicca: Naruto?

Talking

Kyuubi talking from the mind

Thought

Summon talking

I do not own naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto?

Chapter 1

A secret Revealed

Sakura followed Naruto after he blew up in Inari's face. She really felt sorry for the boy. The pink haired girl had been watching him ever since he saved her form some bullies that were making fun of her forehead when she was only a kid. When she told her mother about what happened she kept on insisting that Naruto was the one to hurt her. The only person that believed her was her father, a Jounin Shinobi. Her parents always argued about her playing or being near Naruto and could didn't know which of her parents to obey when it came to the boy.

Sakura did have a crush on the boy but had to hide it from her mother who wanted her to be with Sasuke more then the demon boy, as she put it, even thought Sasuke was only interested revenge then a relationship.

"Probably go to an enemy of ours for power if you ask me?" Sakura once said to herself. Sakura did watch Naruto a few times he was training along side Hinata who she met after during one of her stalking... I mean watching sessions; the two girls hit it off and became secret best friends. Sakura also hid her true strength because her mother did not like her decision on being a Kunoichi, anymore then she did Naruto. After following Naruto to a clearing she had to stop and hide behind a bush so that she did not reveal herself to Naruto too soon.

Naruto looked around the clearing before forming his hands into the ram seal and calling out "KAI!!!" Sakura was puzzled for a moment with Naruto saying that but when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke she knew he must have been hiding something behind a genjutsu, what should have been something he could not due because of his chakra control. When the smoke cleared Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground and made her rethink all that she thought she knew about Naruto.

Naruto's true self entirely different that what he showed making the saying, hiding behind a mask a literal saying. Instead of a boy that Sakura was use to Naruto was actually a girl!!! Naruto was exactly like her Oiroke no jutsu in both size and hair styles but fit for a fifteen year old like Sakura and the other new Genin. She had a tight dark orange short sleeved shirt that had a two inch midriff showing off her toned stomach. A hit of a red thong was shown above her dark crimson red skirt that was held up by a leather belt and went to her knees.

The belt held the packs that normally held what a Shinobi would need. Sakura didn't see where the kunai/shuriken holder was and figured it was hidden somewhere. The girls also wore a dark blue vest that had dark crimson and dark orange flames along the bottom edge. Naruto also wore armor on her shins and forearms to protect her along with gloves similar to what Kakashi-sensei wore on her hands except with metal stubs on her knuckles for extra kick to her punches. What surprised Sakura the most what some features that a normal girl should not have. Her head has two crimson fox ears with gold tips and a very long crimson fox tail with a gold tip that was about seven feet long give or take five or ten inches.

Sakura was shocked at how beautiful Naruto was and surprised that her heart was beating so fast at the sight. She was about to walk over to the girl when someone called out to Naruto making the pink haired stalker duck back into the bush she was using to hide from Naruto.

"Hey kit! Are you alright???" Said a small female fox to the kitsune. The small fox looked to have a darked crimson color than Naruto and the tip of it's tails and feet were golden. "_Wait tails"_ she thought. The small fox had nine tails. It walked from the bush Sakura was hiding and towards Naruto. Soon it sat on the kitsune's left side and began talking to her.

"Hey Yumiko are you okay? I heard what happened at the house you were staying."

The newly named Yumiko just sighed as she sat down cross legged looking at the sky, "No I'm not Kyu-chan, that boy just pissed me off so badly I just want to rip his head right off."

Sakura watched as Yumiko sat there with an aura of despair around her. She wanted so much to go over there and hug the girl and tell her every thing was going to be alright. She looked over towards the fox and saw it was looking directly at her. Sakura began panicking wondering what _Kyu-chan_ might do.

"Hey kit," Kyu began looking back at his partner, "What are you going to do about those two girls that you love?"

Yumiko began blushing bight red as her partner said that, "W-w-what are you talking about???"

"I mean Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. The two girls you have a crush on."

That surprised Sakura, she thought that with Yumiko being a girl he would have a crush on Sasuke not her and Hinata. She decided to stay in the bushes for a while and hopefully find out what was going on.

"I may have a huge crush on them but why would they like me?"

"Why wouldn't they, your smart, strong, beautiful…"

"That's just it Yumiko, I'm a girl why would they like me!!! What if they found out about me being half fox thanks to you, Kyuubi-chan, when you were sealed in me back when I was born?!?"

Sakura could not believe it. That had to be why she was always hunted and hated by a lot of the adults because she held the Kyuubi in her, that also had to be why she hid her true from behind a genjutsu, she might have gotten raped or worst.

"I'm just a big pile of nothing in the world. Why would Sakura and Hinata love me, a demon?" Sakura could not take it anymore; quietly she got up and slowly walked to Yumiko. Kyuubi saw her coming and walked off back into the woods and jumped up on a branch waiting for what would happen. Sakura kneeled behind her crush and wrapped her arms around the poor girl before whispering in her ear.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Yumiko stiffened up before slowly turning her head towards Sakura worry showing in her eyes. She began struggling to get out of the pink haired girl's grip forcing said girl to hold on tight.

"I heard everything Yumiko –chan I'm not leaving you alone anymore!!!" Sakura said holding on to the squirming kitsune. Yumiko just calmed down and waited for the beating that might start or the yelling, "So you hear everything?" She quietly said.

"Yes and I don't hate you for having the Kyuubi inside of you. I think you are still you and not anything else.

That shot thru Yumiko directly to her soul, "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go thru with all the pain the adults put you thru." Yumiko just sighed as the bane of her life came up, "It's nothing for you to worry about Sakura-chan."

Sakura began crying when she heard her say that like she was nothing, "Oh Yumiko."

Yumiko began waving her arms and trying to calm Sakura down, "I'm sorry for what I said!!!"

Sakura just shook her head saying, "Yumiko no baka, I'm not crying at what you said but for the life you have lived."

Yumiko didn't know what too say when she heard this, the girl that she had a crush on and thought only had eyes for SasuGAY not him actually wanted her much more. The kitsune just sat where she was paralyzed at what was going on.

"Why?"

Sakura dried her eyes when she heard Naruko speak, "Why what Yumiko?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, when most of the time you just bash my head in for no reason?" Sakura winced when she brought that up. Over the next few minuets she told Yumiko why she acted like that and shyly her crush on him. Yumiko was both surprised and curious about why Sakura acted like she did. After another few minuets she found out her answer which was because of Sakura's mother.

"Sorry that I didn't trust you Sakura-chan."

"I can understand some Yumiko; I just made a very convincing mask, so convening that I forget who I really am sometimes."

"I understand that, sometimes I forget that I'm a girl and Kyu-chan reminds me at times." Both girls giggled a bit before calming down. The Two looked at each other's eyes for a bit before turning away form each other blushing redder then a tomato. Both of them wanted to say what was on their mind, hoping for the best as one they turned towards each other, and hoped for the best.

"Yumiko/ Sakura I…" They began before giggling a bit at what happened.

"You go first Sakura." Yumiko said embarrassed that they began at the same time.

"Thank you Yumiko." Sakura said before starting nervous of that Yumiko might think.

"Y-Yumiko-chan, I had a huge crush on you after you saved me from those bullies. I was not able to tell you because of my mother kept on saying that you were the one that hurt me not the bullies." Yumiko was greatly surprised at what she was hearing; but there was more to come.

"But when you showed your true form tonight I learned something. I don't like you." This caused Yumiko to bow her head in defeat with her ears drooping and her tail to just fall to the ground. Tears began to appear in Yumiko's eyes as the reality of it all began to sink in but before she could do anything Yumiko felt Sakura's hand lift her head up and her blue sapphire eyes met with the pink haired girl's emerald green eyes.

"I found out that I love you very much."

Before Yumiko could register what Sakura said she felt the girl's soft lips on hers, all she could do was moan from the loving touch of the girl's. Soon the two were on the floor with Yumiko on bottom and Sakura on top, their lips pressed to tightly together so that you could not tell whose lips was whose. Soon their lungs began crying for air forcing them to break apart cursing their need to breath.

"Wow…" was all that Yumiko could say.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied as she rested on her new girlfriend's chest using the beasts as a pillow.

Both looked at each other and giggled a bit before sighing and just laid there. Sakura listened to Yumiko's heart beat as it softly kept going despite what they just did. She began to feel sleepy after all that had happen today and just closed her eyes happy that she finally got her love even thought he was a she and had a demon sealed in him that transformed her into a half demon but she didn't care. All she wanted she finally got after all this time.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a sec," Yumiko said but didn't hear her love, "Sakura???" she asked as she looked down at her girl.

What she saw almost caused her to say 'AWW' at the cuteness of it all. Sakura was lying on Yumiko's stomach with a small smile on her face looking so peaceful. Yumiko did not have the heart to wake her up and warped her tail around the pink haired girl to keep her warm and settled in for some sleep herself truly happy for the first time. In the trees Kyuubi and Kakashi separately watched the cute scene knowing that they were for the first time seeing Yumiko as she truly was. A teenager that grew up too soon but now finally had someone to love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

I am barrowing this fic from **Dark-Magician-41**

Naruto?

Chapter 2

A walk in the woods

Or preparing for battle

In the morning Haku began looking for some herbs that would help her master, Zabuza heal faster for their next battle with the Konoha Shinobi. Her light pink sleeveless yukata with a few small black swirls covered her body with her breasts bound tight to her body with some white medical tape and hidden with a genjutsu that would barley register on any shinobi's danger scale making her look like a boy.

As she walked her long black shiny hair swayed lightly as she walked her keen eyes looking for any sign of the herbs she needed for her master and father figure. As she bent down to pick up some herbs she just spied a small bird landed on her shoulder singing a little. The hidden girl could only smile as the bird sang its song. A few seconds later it flew of her shoulder and towards a clearing. Following its path she was surprised when it landed on the back of one of two girls in the clearing spooning each other.

While Haku was not surprised at seeing two girls spooning each other. She was surprised at who they were. She knew that the pink haired girl was part of a four person team that forced her to reveal herself sooner then Zabuza wanted. The other girl was more of a mystery to her. The long blond haired girl look kind of like a female version of the blond haired boy whiskers and all but the girl also had fox ears and a tail that was wrapped around the waist of the other girl keeping her warm.

While Haku didn't want to disturb this tenderly sweet scene she wanted to know who the kitsune girl was. Walking slowly to the two girls she shooed the small bird away before waking the girls up.

"Both of you will catch a cold if you stay too long." Haku said softly while she lightly shook the girls awake. Both girls slowly woke up, blinking back the sandman's dust form their eyes before they saw how close they were and blush anew shade of red before turning to Haku who was chuckle/giggling.

Later on…

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sakura said later holding some herbs in her hands as she showed them to Haku.

"Yes it is thank you."

"Here," Yumiko said as she gave Haku some more herbs, "Mix these with some of that herb Sakura-chan just gave you with a little mountain spring water and it will create a powerful healing drink that will accelerate any healing wounds but it leaves the user tired for a while with a good need to sleep."

Haku and Sakura were surprised at Yumiko's knowledge of herbs but both girls shook themselves from it and began talking with Haku speaking first.

"Are both of you ninja's?"

Sakura and Yumiko nodded their head while pointing to their Hitai-ate, Sakura's was in its usual place while Yumiko's had a different one. It looked more like a leather dog collar then a piece of cloth with the metal being a dark, almost black metal with the Konoha leaf having silver where the punch for Konoha leaf mark is.

"What are you two doing out here so late?" Haku asked looking for more herbs for her master.

"Well," Yumiko stated, "I came out here to let loose some steam after a boy said something that hit a little too close to home for me and I needed to get out of his parents house for a breather."

"I was worried about her and followed at a distance before I found out something I didn't know about Yumiko." Sakura said taking a hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"Well one thing led to another and we kind of…" the two lovers began blushing brightly again wondering how to word what happened even thought none of it was too dirty.

"And you two confessed your love for each other?" Haku said making Yumiko and Sakura shyly nod their heads..

'So Kawaii!!!' Haku cried out

"I guess I don't need to ask if you have any precious people do I?" Haku said making Yumiko shake her head with a mile wide smile on her face.

"Precious people?" Sakura asked wondering what the two girls were talking about.

"Someone a person would die for to save if not more." Yumiko said while giving Sakura's hand a gentle squeeze.

Soon Sakura had stars in her eyes as she figured out what it meant, "You would do that for me?!?" Sakura squealed out happily.

"I would go to hell and back to save you my emerald love."

Soon Yumiko found herself on the ground with a happy squealing Sakura glomping her tightly with some tears leaking from her eyes. Haku just sighed lightly wishing she would find someone like that for herself. Haku smiled sadly as she walked away not wanting to see the extremely cute scene any longer because she may just confess about who she was. Yumiko saw her leaving and sat up with Sakura sitting in her lap.

"Where are you going???"

Haku just smiled as she walked away, "I need to get these to my friends soon, sorry to meet and run."

"But we never got your name." Sakura said as she sat comfortably in Yumiko's lap.

"My name is Haku." She said as she turned her head towards the couple.

"Very nice to meet you Haku-chan." Yumiko said whishing she could bow to the cute girl.

"I'm a boy actually." Haku said really hating to lie to the Kawaii couple that she just meet.

As the self proclaimed boy walked away Sakura could only watch her jaw resting on her lap from what she just heard. She turned back to Yumiko who was doing a bit of deep thinking, making her ears twitch at each idea was review. Sakura was a natural fan girl for all things that were cute and fuzzy, which fit Yumiko to a T. Soon Sakura could not hold it in any longer and began rubbing her girlfriend's ears in earnest, sounding out a long happy sigh.

"What are you doing?" Yumiko said almost giving in to the pleasurable waves coming from Sakura's fingers.

"What does it feel like?" Sakura answered giving the ears a gentle squeeze.

Yumiko almost melted into Sakura's arms as her girlfriend's fingers worked their magic. Soon Yumiko began having more then some trouble keeping her ideas together under the pleasurable torture.

"P-please Sakura, I need to think." Yumiko moaned out.

"Why do you need to think right now Yumiko?"

"Maybe because it has something to do with that girl you just talked to." Someone said behind some bushes.

From the bush Sasuke appears with a shit eating grin on his face. Sakura was so surprised to see him she jumped three feet into the air from her sitting position.

"S-Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura stammers trying to think up an excuse for being with Yumiko.

Sasuke just smirks as he said, "Finally got the girl of your dreams imoto?"

(I think that's the Japanese word for sister)

Sakura was so surprised at what she just heard her brain shut down. Yumiko calmly got up before wiping some grass and dirt from her skirt before going to Sasuke and giving him a sisterly hug.

"Finally aniki after a long time of hiding behind my mask."

"Wait a minuet…" Sakura said making Yumiko and Sasuke part, "You knew that Yumiko was a girl?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asks letting go of his sister.

WHAM! BAM!

After Sakura slammed Yumiko and Sasuke into the ground with huge goose egg bumps on their heads as she began yelling at them her fists smoking form the impact.

"Why did you have to worry me so much Yumiko no baka?!?"

"Because of how you would react to what she was." Kakashi said as he walked from behind a bush with Kyuubi right next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, What are you talking about?"

Kyuubi walked from Kakashi's side and sat in front of Sakura with a duh look on his face.

"She thought you would call her a demon and many other things that would break her heart. She was hoping to slowly show you but I guess the gods had other ideas." Kyuubi said looking down at the kitsune with sad eyes.

Sakura instantly understood what he was talking about and raced towards her love, lifting her up on her feet before kissing the goose egg on the back of her head.

"Sorry about doing that Yumi-chan. I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right Sakura-chan, it wasn't your fault." Yumiko said while smiling at Sakura before kissing her on the lips.

Sasuke on the other hand was grumbling at getting hit, even though he was happy that his adoptive sister got the love of her life. Soon he saw that the kiss was about to get out of hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh as much as I would LOVE to see you to getting it on with her imoto, we need to focus on that girl both of you met."

Both girls instantly jumped away from each other with bright red faces. Kakashi on the other hand was quietly writing something in a notebook before hiding it in one of his many pockets on his Jounin vest.

"You mean Haku-san? He's a boy not a girl." Sakura said very confused.

Her teammates and teacher began chuckling at how naïve Sakura was before Yumiko decided to tell her.

"Haku was using a combination of a henge and bandages to hide her true self from shinobi's like us. What she didn't expect was that small amount of chakra she was using to keep it up was a huge warning light to me while it may only be a slight buzzing for most Shinobi."

"The herbs that she was carrying were for her master." Sasuke said as he tried to sooth the bump on his head.

"Who's her master?" Sakura said even more confused.

"Who else would it be?" Kakashi said as he read his dirty little book (Kakashi: Hey!!!) "Zabuza."

That really got Sakura, "WHAT?!?" She instantly turned to her girlfriend with fury burning in her eyes, "Why did you help her if she was helping the enemy?!?"

"Calm down Sakura-chan, I told you that herb combination is a double edge sword, while it does heal a person wounds it also uses up a lot of chakra forcing the person to sleep off the aftereffects."

Sakura could only stand in awe with how smart her girlfriend was. Sasuke and Yumiko on the other hand began chuckling at the pink haired girl's dumb found expression. After getting a few good laughs Kakashi became serious.

"How long do we have Yumiko?" He said leaning on his crutches.

"About four to six days give or take a few hours." Yumiko said with a shrug.

"All right team, Sasuke I want you to continue with tree climbing until you can do it with out thinking, then have your sister help you with water walking." Getting a nod from Sasuke Kakashi turned to the couple, "Yumiko I want you to work with Sakura on water walking, got it?" After a nod form the couple Kakashi sent them on their way.

"Come on Sakura," Yumiko said pulling her girlfriends arm, "I'll show you how the walking on water technique works."

Sakura gave the others a shrug as she was pulled towards the near by lake with Kyuubi following them. Sasuke turned to his sensei and said only one thing.

"Bet you twenty ryo that they are going to make out after a while."

Kakashi waved his hands as if to blow the bet away while saying, "No bets there now get going."


	3. Chapter 3

****

I don't own Naruto

I am barrowing this fic from

**Dark-Magician-41**

****

Naruto?

Chapter 3

D-Day

During the next few days team seven were working their butts off. Sakura and Yumiko learned about each other during the five day they had to get ready for D-day. Yumiko found out that she was very powerful in taijutsu, thou she was not strong she made up for it with her speed and agility that she hid with some chakra weights disguised as bracelets and anklets. She was also trying to find out the secret to Tsunade's super human strength. Yumiko was able to help her with that.

"You're kidding me?" Sakura said on one of their breaks from the water walking and sparing.

"It's entirely true," Yumiko said as she slashed around with her feet in the water, "Tsunade-sama uses two methods for her strength, both which she passed down to my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and my father Minato Namikaze."

Soon she explained how the two styles of strength enhancing worked. One dealt with mostly chakra control the other was chakra capacity. The chakra control style was mainly gathering chakra at your fist and releasing it at the moment of impact while the one dealing with chakra capacity was mainly pushing double the amount of chakra into your muscles to double your strength for as long as you have chakra.

Sakura didn't understand what she was talking about much and wanted a demo. Yumiko stood up on the water before stepping back on land.

"Here," She said as she pulled her fist back for a punch. When Yumiko's fist hit the ground it shattered. Sakura's mouth dropped at what she saw her lover do. After this Yumiko slowly taught Sakura the trick that Tsunade uses for her super strength, along with other neat tricks to help her in a fight.

A few days later Sasuke came to learn how to walk on water. After some coxing Sasuke also taught Sakura some family tricks that she could use. Soon the gang began sparing with each other to get their teamwork up to par for the battle with Haku and Zabuza.

During the breaks and the nights Sakura and Yumiko were getting some snuggle and make out time with each other since they would not have much when they got back to Konoha, even with Sasuke allowing them to use his family grounds along with Yumiko's real home. This had really surprised Sakura for a while but remembered the mask the two had to put up.

"How long do we have to keep our relationship a secret?" Sakura asked two days before D-day.

Yumiko looked sad as she stopped trying to do the hand seals for a new technique that Kakashi was teaching them "I really don't know Sakura-chan, I really don't know."

Soon it was the night of the fight with Haku and Zabuza, or as Sakura jokingly called the battle of water leaf. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna found out about Yumiko's secret after it was revealed to Sakura and learned about her past. Inari's views on the kitsune jinchuuriki instantly changed and started treating her with more respect thou Tsunami did go on the warpath about the mistreatment of the girl. That left Yumiko confused for a bit until her girlfriend explained it.

Soon team seven was finished finalizing their plans. They had decided that Yumiko would stay behind in case Gato tried something in tilt the odds in his favor. The reason for her being there was not only because of her mastery of kage bushin along with her accidental kekkei genkai.

"How can you have an accidental kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked one time when it came up.

Yumiko squirmed a little with that question but with a little bit of coxing from her bother she told the story.

"A few months after I meet Sasuke I was attacked by a huge mob, after they finished I was left for dead. Even with the Kyuubi's healing abilities I was going to die if I didn't get a blood transfusion. There were only two people that had my blood type of O-, Sasuke and Hiashi Hyuuga. Only with both was I able to survive but Kyuubi's healing abilities along with the new blood created an unseen side affect, a new bloodline that was a fusion of the two others."

Sakura was fascinated that her lover had a totally new blood like even though it was accidental. As for its abilities, well…

It's a secret. (Author smiles as he hears multiple face plants)

Soon team seven finally beat out the plan to a smooth shine but Sakura was worried, Yumiko saw her worry and took outside and towards the forest for a little privacy.

"Are you okay koi?" she asked.

Sakura just shook her head before she began babbling, "What if I mess up, what if I accidentally get you, Sasuke, or Kakashi-sensei killed, what if I?!"

Sakura instantly stopped talking when Yumiko began kissing her to calm her down. The upset girl just melted into the kiss moaning from the touch. When they parted a small string of spit still connected their lips.

"Don't worry koi; you're just as good as me or Sasuke, maybe even Kakashi-sensei. You may not have strength of body but you make up for it with your strength of heart. That is the most powerful weapon a Shinobi, human or other wise, could have."

Sakura just smiled softly as her lover gave her speech from her soapbox. She could feel the ocean of power behind the words as them filled her heart with courage and her mind with strength. Later that night while everyone slept, something began happening two the young couple as them cuddled each other for warmth. Red demonic energy or yokai began forming around Yumiko and began interweaving into Sakura's chakra pool. This yokai began expanding Sakura's pool of energy along with thickening the chakra coil lines some too. Deep inside Yumiko's body the Kyuubi in human form was concentrating her energy into her jailors mate, or one of them.

"I hope you like this, Yumiko," She said as she sat down in a chair that Yumiko created when they first meet, "You gave me a second chance when I deserved none for my actions in the past. I only hope that my judgment in the future is merciful."

Kyuubi began crying as she remembered her lover who was unmercifully killed along with their hanyou kits barely a few months born. Her lover was a beautiful and strong woman who gave her heart for an undeserving demon like himself. She just wishes that she was still around to comfort him in her time of stress.

"I wish you were here Kirei."

The next day's sunrise was like any other, but if you could feel the energy then you would say that something huge was about to go down very soon. Everyone was stressed about the battle coming around soon. Yumiko surprisingly kept on sleeping, but whimpered a bit when her pink haired teddy bear moved away from her. Soon Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left for the bridge along with their client, but something was different with Sakura. If you look closely behind the pouches for her extra gear was, you would see two long thin metal strips peaking from behind.

About half an hour after they left Yumiko woke up and saw that her girlfriend wasn't there and was confused for a sec before she remembered what day it was. Using every curse that both she and the Kyuubi knew, which for a kid her age was very vivid, she began dressing. Instead of her usual clothes she dressed in something else. She put on a tight sleeveless dark crimson red shirt over her black sports bra; black and dark crimson ANBU styled pants with a kunai/shuriken holder on her right leg as well as a black leather belt with two pouches hanging from it.

Another addition was a dark brown leather and Kevlar vest that was built like a hunter's, with multiple pockets on the inside and outside along with a huge pocket that had two openings on the back for carrying large things it also had metal sewn in for extra protection, zipped up or other wise. After putting on her shin and forearm armor along with her gloves she put on a cape that doubled as a cloak and connected to her collar/Hitai-ate with two buttons on either side of the small metal plate. She also tied her hair into a long brad with a few bangs framing her face and kept away form her face with a black cloth used as a headband

Racing out the door with a quick, "See you later Tsunami-san," and a, "Move your lazy butt Kyu!!" she was out the door with Kyu racing after her.

Yumiko with her partner Kyu flew thru the trees trying to catch up with the other, but a flash of crimson made her stop and check out the ground. As she looked back she saw that it was a wild boar cut up with a sharp blade. She looked around and saw multiple trees with blade cut marks on them leading to…

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE HOUSE KYU!! She cried as she raced towards Tazuna's house following the marks back with Kyu on her tail.

Back over at the bridge the rest of Team seven walked onto a scene of horror. All around the bridge there were cut up bodies, blood, and faces with looks of horror on them. Sakura gasped as she saw the gruesome scene while Sasuke and Kakashi just look on with out losing their breakfast. From the fog covered bridge a horrid laugh echoed all around them.

"Kakashi! Long time no see! Still babysitting the brats I see!" Zabuza sneered from the cover of the mist.

Soon Mizu bushin of the man appeared from out of the mist smirking evilly thru the bandages over their mouths. Sasuke and Sakura were both shaking, but kept calm cool and collected in the face of the demon of the mist.

"Looks like two of the brats are shaking in fear of little old me." Zabuza said while laughing evilly.

Both Genin lowered their heads as they slowly reached for their weapons.

"We're quivering all right." Sasuke said.

Sakura added her own two cents in too, "But not from fear."

As one they looked up at the clones with fire in their eyes, "But with anticipation!!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, go for it!!" Kakashi yelled.

Both Genin instantly vanished from their spots with only flashed of light showing that they were on the move. When they reappeared back in their spots the numerous Mizu bushin turned back into water as Sasuke and Sakura took a stance with their weapons out. Sasuke had two regular kunai out, but Sakura's weapon was entirely different. She held two small war fans in her hands. Each of the spokes of the fan had a thin metal tip that was great for stabbing or slicing, both also had an interesting picture that Sakura never got until her girlfriend told her the secret of the Kyuubi.

Each fan had a leaping golden Kyuubi with a lavender flame on three of it's tails, a sakura petal on another three, and final a small fan on the last three with a tiara on its forehead. Zabuza was surprised that what he thought was a weak fan girl was actually a hard core woman.

"Well Haku, looks like you have some competition." Zabuza said as he walked out of the mist with Haku behind him wearing her mask.

"Looks like it." She said sad that she had to fight one of the two she thought were cute.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were lightly growling seeing someone they thought was an innocent, work for their enemy. Both Genin gripped until their weapons till their knuckles turned white from the pressure. As one they both said the same thing.

"This one's ours!!"

Both kids saw red as they created some Kage bushins, which they learned, from Yumiko, to protect Tazuna as they stared down Haku. Sakura was surprised that she wasn't tired like she usually was when she used the kage bushin but decided to worry about that later.

"It was quite the show you gave us masked man," Sasuke said while making Haku think that they thought she was a man.

"But the curtain has closed and it time to party!!" Sakura said letting her mask go revealing her true attitude of a tomboy.

"I guess it is." Haku said before a copy of Haku appeared beside her and both vanished before appearing in front of the Konoha Genin, one for each of them.

With that it became Konoha vs. Kirigakure nukenin, while Yumiko was racing to save the family that treated her like a normal human instead of a demon. Will she get there in time to save them as well as save her love after words, or will it all go down the drain just as she found her happiness. We'll find out soon, I guess.


End file.
